


History

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper got herself in another sticky situation .. but this time, it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way a continuation of Trouble, it's just something I came up with, but if you want to think so, to each their own.  
> But I am thinking about writing a series where Garnet and Jasper are broken up, but each / Jasper (mostly) struggle with moving on. Message me or comment if that's a good idea.  
> Enjoy the story though. :-)

“Do it!” Lapis says as she grips Jasper by her hair and pushes her in front of Garnet.

Garnet looks confused at the situation, but her face revels nothing.

“Do what?” Jasper questions as she falls on her knees.

Lapis glances up at Garnet, if only to stare daggers at her, before focusing her eyes back on Jasper.

“Do it!” Venom seeps from Lapis’ voice. “Since you claim that you have no feelings for her, but you’re constantly with her, do it.”

Garnet furrows her brows even more, her dark shades covering the confusion in her eyes.

Lapis pushes Jasper closer to Garnet as she tries to stand up. “Do it. Kiss her. Prove to me that you no longer have feelings for her.”

Jasper doesn’t move nor say anything. Instead, she looks up at Garnet with a pleading look in her eyes. 

Garnet shakes her head before she barks out a laugh. Lapis snaps her head to face Garnet.

“What’s so funny?” Lapis bites out.

Garnet takes a few to calm down before she faces Lapis. “This. Everything.” Garnet gestures between all three of them. “Jasper and I have no feelings for each other, we’re just really good friends.”

“You’re lying!” Lapis screams.

Garnet shrugs her shoulders. “What do I have to lie for?”

Lapis looks at Garnet through squinted eyes, but doesn’t say anything. She looks between her girlfriend who is still on her knees, on the floor and Garnet, who is looking at her with a blank expression.

“Ugh!” Lapis huffs before she quickly turns and stomps away. 

A few minutes pass as they listen to the sound of Lapis’ feet and anger disappear.

“Here.” Garnet offers her hand for Jasper to take.

Jasper looks up at Garnet’s face before looking down at her hand. In one swift motion, Jasper grabs Garnet’s hand, pulls herself up and pulls Garnet into a hug. “Thank you.”

Garnet hugs Jasper back, before quickly pulling away, but Jasper’s arms won’t let her budge. “Jasper,” Garnet warns.

“I miss you,” Jasper whispers into Garnet’s curly afro. 

Garnet sighs. She admits, she misses Jasper too, but their time together is over. “Let me go,” Garnet lets out.

Jasper simply tightens her hold on her. “Don’t leave me.”

Garnet freezes at the statement. ‘Don’t leave me’, weren’t those the exact words she said to Jasper before … Garnet stops the thought and pushes Jasper off her.

“Don’t touch me and I’m done saving your ass. Next time, keep your jealous girlfriend in check.” With that Garnet turns to walk away, but is stopped as Jasper grabs her wrist and spins her to face her.

Jasper looks Garnet in the eyes. Even with the shades on, she can still read Garnet’s emotion, and Garnet is a hard person to read.

“I’m sorry.” Jasper places one hand on Garnet’s cheek before leaning in and capturing Garnet’s lips with hers.

Jasper feels Garnet trying to push her away, but she just pulls her closer. Eventually Garnet stops fighting but a saltiness is added to the kiss. Jasper pulls back to look at Garnet, whose face is streaked with tears.

Jasper uses her thumbs to wipe away Garnet’s tears. “I still love you.” Jasper looks down before looking back up at Garnet. “I’m sorry.”

Garnet swallows the lump building in her throat. She truly doesn’t want to do this, but she has no choice.

“So am I.” With that, Garnet walks away.


End file.
